1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resilient foot insert for an artificial foot. In particular, the present invention relates to a resilient foot insert having at least one leaf spring.
2. Description of Related Art
Resilient foot inserts are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,073, German Patent Nos. 40 38 063 and 42 05 900, and French Patent No. 26 40 499, as well as in German Utility Model No. G 93 15 665.0.
The leaf springs used in foot inserts are subjected to extremely high loads. Conventional springs are made of carbon composite, titanium, or other suitable materials. The functionally required deformation leads to high stresses, and the fatigue strength of conventional leaf springs is often inadequate for absorbing these stresses.